Poison's Chinese New Year
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is a branch off of my fanfic, Scout's Adopted Sister, but this is the time of her roots to celebrate the Year of the Ox in 1961 in San Francisco, but will they get along long enough for everyone to enjoy?  Sux at Summaries  R&R


**Poison's Chinese New Year**

_By Poisonfang205_

_Author's Notes: This is a side project that I am doing while taking a break from my long chapter of Scout's Adopted Sister, but it's still in the same time line as TF2, so expect a lot of old stuff happening in the past on here. Since her nihon has been supportive of her roots, he wants to take part of the celebration, as well, just to learn new things and even watch the fireworks go off at night. Mr. Mundy is their chaperon to keep an eye out for danger, even the R.E.D. Spy came along to relax and enjoy his soon-to-be stepson and daughter._

_Disclaimers: Mr. Mundy, Scout, R.E.D. Spy, and the rest of the Team Fortress 2 characters belongs to Valve; Poison belongs to me, and the celebration of the Year of the Ox is public domain for everyone to use. -shrugs-_

_**In Poison's Point-of-view**_

-_Chinatown, San Francisco. February, 14th, 1961_-

Nihao, journal. It's me, Poisonfang, and guess what? My nihon, B.L.U. Scout, Mr. Mundy and the R.E.D. Spy, as well as myself, are in Chinatown, just in time for the Chinese New Year! -_excited with glee before calming down and taking a deep breath to write clearly in the journal_- Well, it's been a long time since I last celebrated the Chinese New Year back in Boston, so I am so excited to show Mr. Mundy and R.E.D. Spy the sights of mysterious and very beautiful part of San Francisco while everyone living in Chinatown is having a wonderful time, aru. –_giggles to herself while covering her mouth with her hand_-

Ok, it started out with the rude and always predictable wakeup call from the SOLDIER at our B.L.U. base two days ago, on February 12th, to be precise, which I had practically enough of and broke his bugle with my bat before giving it back to him, since I was very crabby in the morning. -_clears my throat after feeling sheepish for the deed_- Anyways, as I got ready for the trip to San Francisco, I picked up the already arrived qipao that I asked Miss Pauling to order for me a month ago, thus, it looked really pretty with the deep shade of blue and all the embroidered details of mini-peacocks all over it, thus, I folded it carefully to be packed in my suitcase for the trip.

[_A/N: How she gotten a suitcase? She gotten it from her Mama back home in Boston, which she kept in good condition for a while at TeuFort base, so why not?_]

As soon as I put in the qipao, I picked up the soft and beautiful slippers, which arrived along with the qipao, that are made like the qipao, but more elegant for the eye, enjoying the sight of them before putting them gently and tenderly into the case, as well as my silk purse full of make-up and mini-charms; jade earrings with the Chinese symbol meaning "Fortune or Luck;" as well as my hair pins of delicate craftsmanship; before covering them with my regular B.L.U. clothes, running shoes, since I have to leave the cleats back there.

[_A/N: Those things have spikes that can tear clothing and other items up to shreds if it is not properly handled._]

After packing up the delicate items, I managed to get a shower in and rush out to the perimeter of both bases to catch a bus with Scout, who was already packed since three this morning, and Mr. Mundy, who doesn't mind leaving the B.L.U. team alone for a while, ergo, I was right on time to make it there.

"_Good thing I packed my secret stash from behind my bed last night before packing up the rest, since I don't want my journal to be read again by the R.E.D.s, so I should relax and enjoy the long bus trip from New Mexico to California, aru._" I thought to myself as I saw the bus coming up to pick up the passengers [meaning me, nihon, Mr. Mundy, and the R.E.D Spy] to take the long trek from Badlands[TeuFort], New Mexico to San Francisco, California, thus, I was feeling a little scared to leave my friends behind, but B.L.U. Scout, my nihon, comforting me while smiling. "Dere, dere, sis. It's going to be alright, since it's going to be like coming to dis place last summer."

As he said that, I started to feel less scared and more determined, as well as excited to explore Chinatown, as well as enjoy the celebration of the New Year, i.e., the Ox.

When the bus came to a stop, all four of us climbed aboard, me holding my suitcase full of precious items, and I sat in the back to have some time to think on my own as the bus started again to head out west to California, thus, it was a long trek, lasting for two days of crossing state lines, and nights of sitting in place, which is very uncomfortable, before making it to San Francisco at 1 in the morning, Western Standard Time, completely exhausted and thankfully, Miss Pauling had reserved a couple of rooms in one of the hotels in Chinatown to get some rest, while it was realize that I had to share a room with Mr. Mundy for the night.

"_Oh dear... This is going to be weird for me to share a room with the man I have a crush on, but I can't argue with the arrangements, since we are here for the celebration of my former culture, as well as wanting to be ready for the festivities._" I thought to myself as I entered the first room and set my luggage down carefully before looking up at Mr. Mundy entering after me, still wearing his sunshades from two nights before, and then he settled down, as well.

"It's a bit too cozy for me, but I'll deal with it." He muttered as he kicked off his boots and lay back onto the bed and dozed off to dream land.

I chuckled to myself while sitting down on my own bed and taking off the sneakers that I can wear everyday, and thus, went to sleep as well, when I turned off the light in the lamp.

Later that morning, when the celebrations have started, I woke up to the sounds of rockets going off and many lanterns hanging from wires strung across the buildings outside, and the crowds whom are celebrating the New Year with parades and cheers down below, thus, I grabbed my suitcase full of precious items, as well as the festival qipao, slippers and other miscellaneous items and head towards the bathroom to take a hot shower and freshen up to start the day off on the right foot.

After taking a shower and drying myself off completely, I slip into my blue qipao that fit me like a silky and fine-tuned glove, as well as it wasn't difficult to put on in the first place, so I took some time to put on some light make-up [Which is a first for me, since I never wear make-up at all back at TeuFort, so it was something I had to learn on my own], dolled up my hair into a bun with the hair pins, even the ornamental comb over the right side of my head, then came out with my slippers on my feet and holding onto my suitcase, looking like a life-like China doll.

"Hm? Where did everyone go, aru?" I asked myself out loud as I saw the rooms empty before finding a piece of paper folded on my bed, thus, picked it up before setting my case down again, as well as sitting down on the edge to read it.

"_Poison, _

_Meet us at the lobby of the hotel in fifteen minutes, since we have a surprise for you there._

_P.S., Please go easy on the perfume, it's not cheap to get the scent you like. _

_-R.E.D. Spy_"

I smiled to myself and nodding my head to understand the note correctly, after three times rereading it, I grabbed my silk purse full of make-up and some money, then leaving the room by shutting and locking it with my key to the room before putting it in my purse and running downstairs to see what nihon, Mr. Mundy, and R.E.D. Spy have in store for me.

When I got down to the lobby, I was taken by surprise to see nihon, R.E.D. Spy, and Mr. Mundy in zhijus [_robes that are worn by the men in Ancient China, Hang Dynasty_], in colors of two blues, like mine, and one red, the lucky color of China and here in Chinatown, which I was happy to see them adapting to the celebration of the New Year. "Nihao, everyone." I greeted them while bowing to them in tradition of China.

While Mr. Mundy is still trying to understand Chinese dialect, he nods his head towards me, but feeling empty without his hat and gun to keep him safe. "G'day, Poison."

"Morning, sis. You look great today." Nihon greeted my while complimenting on my dress.

"Xie Xie, nihon." I replied while blushing.

"Quoi, you are magnificent in your dress, my dear." R.E.D. Spy said as he took my hand and kissed it lightly on the surface while smiling.

"Xie Xie, but we are here for the celebration, everyone, yet, I do believe that we have to get some breakfast before we start exploring Chinatown, aru." I said as I blushed more before realizing that our stomachs were empty from a good meal for over two days.

"Agree, but what can you eat during this time?" Mr. Mundy asked while confused, which I giggled and pointed to the meat in the window of a deli nearby, that is popular in Chinatown.

"Peking Duck, aru."

"Ok, let's try dat, since we are here, right, guys?" Nihon said as he was not used to the idea of having duck for breakfast, but he doesn't want to hurt my feelings, so he let go of the fears and doubts inside his head.

"Ahh... My kind of dish, mon cherie, but we call it 'Duck a' la orange' back in Parie." R.E.D. Spy said as he remembered the dish of duck with orange sauce, but different flavorings and cooking ideas.

"Come on, everyone, before they sold out of the yummy duck." I said as I ran ahead of them to buy the duck for breakfast to share with them.

"Hey, wait up, sis! You can't go out dere on your own!" Nihon called out to me while running after me, hating the robe's weight and the sleeve's length that he kept stepping on, slowing him down. "Damn dese clothes to hell and back."

"Mon dieu, those two are going to be more trouble here than they were back at TeuFort, Bushman." R.E.D. Spy sighed as he followed us slowly as he didn't want to cause any incident with his presence.

"Crickey..." Mr. Mundy pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers while holding onto his sunshades before putting them back on and catches up to us, last one to leave the hotel while having to avoid fireworks, gongs, and paper lanterns, which took him about three minutes to catch up with the group and seeing that I bought the last duck that one shop was selling before it closed down for the festivities.

"Mmm! I can't wait to start eating it, aru." I said as I was getting really, **REALLY** hungry for it.

[_A/N: I would like to take this moment to apologize for the boring intro, but I am trying to get the climax coming, when it comes to me, so be patient with me at the beginning. Thank you._]

-_Sometime after breakfast, around 11 o' clock in the morning, Chinatown_-

After I had breakfast with the gang, I was antsy to explore and see what mysteries lie hidden in Chinatown, even when the New Year is going on, thus, it was the perfect time to see the parade and check out the shops for anything to buy for a souvenir for Engine, Pyro, and Miss Pauling. "Hey, guys. I am going to shop for some gifts for Engineer, Pyro, and Miss Pauling, I'll meet you back at the hotel in one hour, ok?"

"Alright, sis. I'll be checking out de ladies." Nihon said as he had his eye on a group of girls that were chatting with each other in a group, thus, he gotten up to talk to them.

"I think it would be safer if I gone with you," R.E.D. Spy said as he gotten up too, since he was surprised to see that I paid for the meal in the first place. "After all, it's also Valentine's Day, have you gotten something for your secret admirer?"

I blushed and had forgotten that the Chinese New Year is the same day as St. Valentine's Day, so I need to get something for Mama as well, since she is my Mama who raised me from my infancy to adulthood. "Opps... I have forgotten about it, since I was more excited for the Chinese New Year that it slipped my mind completely. Xie Xie for reminding me."

R.E.D. Spy smiled and led me away from the table, leaving Mr. Mundy alone to think while he had plans of his own, meaning he is getting a gift for Mama, as well, while hanging out with the B.L.U. Scout, i.e., me.

[_Insert all the sights and smells of Chinatown in the middle of the day, as well as purchases made for the gifts at small shops here_]

We finally made it back to the hotel with minutes to spare, seeing nihon having a good time with so many kisses on his cheeks, happy as a clam with his charm in getting the "ladies" to fall in love with him. "How was your time, nihon?"

"It was un-freakin'-believable, since those chicks have fallen for my good looks and charming demeanor." he replied while he was on cloud nine.

I laughed while looking at Mr. Mundy, who was holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums in his hands, thus I quieted down and looked at him for a few seconds before nihon broke my line of concentration. "What's in de bags, huh? Huh? What's in de bags?"

"Settle down, boy, and she'll show you." R.E.D. Spy said as he lightly thumped him on the back of his head.

I silently thanked the R.E.D. Spy for calming nihon down before opening my bags to show them what I have gotten, which the first one was a finely crafted sword that is a bit heavy for the bag, so I had to carry it in my hands, along with the purse inside one of the bags. "This is for the SOLDIER back at TeuFort who wanted a blade of his own, since his shovel was being worn down to absolute dullness." After setting it down, I pulled out a small bag full of Potpourri with the scent of cinnamon. "This is for Pyro, since he/she loves this stuff to soothe his/her qi."

"Uhh... Ok." nihon said as he was confused with that information, but shrugs it off. "What else?"

I showed him and the others my gifts for them that I purchased, even the new, higher quality made, Sniper scope for Mr. Mundy, thus, I found my purse and sat down to get some rest. "Uhh... What a day..."

"It's not over until you see the fireworks to mark the end of the celebration." the Hotel manager said to us as he pointed to the windows that are being flashed with bright colors and sounds of explosions in the air.

"Yeah, let's go see dem!" Nihon said as he ran out with the R.E.D. Spy to enjoy the firework display, thus, leaving both Mr. Mundy and myself alone.

Around this time, journal, I thought I was going to watch them with my nihon and R.E.D. Spy, but after all the excitement of the day, I wanted to go up to my room and get some sleep, since I have a long travel back to New Mexico in the morning, yet, I didn't expect Mr. Mundy to give me the chrysanthemum bouquet and helping me up off the floor.

"For you, my sweet." He said as he kissed the back of my hand before gathering up my stuff, then heading towards the elevator to the room, which is reserved for tonight, then all four of us have to leave in the morning.

I was left in the lobby, lost for words and completely happy to see that Mr. Mundy have some feelings for me, thus, it was sweet of him to do the flowers.

And to close this entry of my journal, I would say that today was the best day ever and I wished that it could last longer, but it can't, so I should be saying Chao Chao to Chinatown and nihao to Badlands [TeuFort], New Mexico, with my nihon and my friends.

Sleep well!

~Poison

_After leaving Chinatown the morning after, Poison still remembers the times she had with the R.E.D. Spy, Mr. Mundy, and her nihon, but going back is going to be difficult to understand, yet, her nihon has kept her spirits up with his optimistic outlook and strong will, thus, she learned to let go of the doubts and let the wheel of fate spin for her._


End file.
